


Reassurance

by Luthienberen



Category: The Hound of the Baskervilles (1983) - Ian Richardson Holmes
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, POV Sherlock Holmes, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Holmes and Watson find comfort in each other after their encounter with Stapleton, re-establishing their bond as Alpha and Omega.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Luthienberen's 100Fandoms Challenge Fic





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> So I chose the following Sherlock Holmes adaptation and 100fandoms prompt plus scenario: Ian Richardson!Holmes films, Alpha/Omega dynamics, platonic relationship.  
> Written [100fandoms](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 029. Mask
> 
> I wished to play about with the A/B/O genre, which I love, and use some of my notes (from another fic) on exploring a platonic Alpha/Omega relationship. This exceeded just a bit my 500 word mark, but at least I had fun?
> 
> This my first fic with Ian Richardson’s Holmes, so please forgive any teething problems with characterisation - I shall work out any kinks!

♣ ♣ ♣

Once the nasty business with the Hound was settled they boarded a train to London at the earliest eventuality, both of them eager to be home. Therefore, the morning after Stapleton was lost in the mire, saw them comfortably ensconced back in Baker Street much to Holmes' relief. Having Watson back safely was a balm to his nerves.

Holmes had absolute faith in Watson, but this case had been a particular brand of insidious criminal masterwork that had left his Alpha instincts raw at allowing his Omega into danger.

To the world Watson was a Beta and Holmes honoured his friend's decision to live life as freely as possible. However, as their friendship deepened, and at Holmes' insistence, they had entered into a friendship contract - once popular among Omegas and Alphas a century ago. 

It permitted Holmes to care for Watson in lieu of a husband, providing nearly everything for his Omega: supplies for a heat, aftercare, food, clothes and money...affection. Sinking into his armchair, pipe between his lips, Holmes smiled fondly at how Watson had protested until he had managed to strike to the heart of the matter.

_"Look my fellow, I am not contesting that you are able to protect or provide for yourself. My joy is to have you at my side always."_

_Watson's blush and stutter was amusing, even as Holmes was uncomfortable with so much emotion swelling through him. However, it was either momentarily discomfort and gaining Watson, or aloofness and possibly losing his friend - an easy choice._

_"I merely wish to be able to see to your comforts as an Alpha may do so. Our natures are potent yet it need not be twisted out of proportion. You have no interest in romantic bonding, neither do I. We are friends and I cannot imagine retirement without you by my side. So why hesitate? We can enter into a friendship contract so if trouble occurs I can resolve the issue without your reputation suffering."_

_Holmes leaned forward into Watson's space, inhaling his friend's welcoming scent, untainted by the musky cologne Watson wore during the day to mask his natural Omega scent._

_"You need never fear being abused by me, nor neglected. Instead, together we can submit to our instincts safely, without worrying the other will think less of the other for it. We can research potential Alphas for your Heats together with minimal risk to you."_

_Watson's arguments crumbled as he considered Holmes' reasoning. There was a look in his eyes that made it strenuous for Holmes to sit still._

_"Well...I would like that," his friend said quietly, a longing in his expression. "I hardly dared hope you would accept me, but you have and I do so wish to stay by your side without interference from...ah...others."_

_"Excellent! I shall ask my brother Mycroft to have the papers readied."_

_"Brother?"_

_Watson's question was lost in Holmes' exuberance, especially when he caught Watson by the hands and dragged him to his feet in an impromptu dance._

Holmes puffed on his pipe with a frown. Watson never let him forget that joyful display, but at least Watson talked about him and not other Alphas, so Holmes supposed that was a blessing.

"Holmes?"

Glancing up, Holmes grinned at the subject of his memories. Watson was washed and clad only in his nightshirt. Fortunately Mrs Hudson was abed, so there was no need to fret about scandal and no requirement any longer to mask their natures or motives.

Instead the hour had arrived for indulging their instincts.

Putting aside his pipe on the ceramic dish Holmes pulled Watson down so they could curl up. He scented Watson then, breathing deep the lavender soap used in his hair; next he buried his mouth and nose into the crook of Watson's neck, swiping his tongue over a beckoning patch of skin which delivered the essence of his friend that burst on his tongue like a boiled sweet.

"Sherlock," whined his squirming Omega.

"John." The teasing cadence had Watson huff but hug him harder so Holmes deemed it a success.

Lifting his head, Holmes eased Watson's face up with firm fingers under the chin. Using his spare hand - his Omega gripped him tighter so he wouldn't tumble off his precarious perch on Holmes' lap - he stroked a soothing pattern over a pale forehead, flushed cheeks and a well-groomed moustache and quivering lips.

Smiling silently, Holmes slipped his wandering hand down to encircle his friend's waist and secure him. He stretched his legs out to brace on the generous footstool they had for the armchair. Sighing in relief at the gesture, Watson reorganised himself so he could lie half on top of Holmes, half on the armchair. His legs were also stretched alongside Holmes, his bare ankles bumping Holmes calves.

A surge of possessiveness rose in him which Holmes indulged in, by biting lightly at a visible patch of skin at the back of Watson's neck, just where his head was bowed and resting on the detective's chest. 

"Alpha, that better not mark, or least be able to be masked by my collar."

Holmes grinned and ignored Watson's complaint who after a moment settled with an exasperated mutter.

_Good._

After sampling his Omega for a few minutes Holmes was finally reassured that John was safe and relaxed. Watson followed suit, pressing his nose into Holmes' chest and drinking in his scent through his half-opened shirt, tasting his Alpha and relishing the warmth and solidness under him.

Thus reassured of each other's presence, Alpha and Omega slipped into a light doze, relishing their friendship bond and a night where they wouldn't be separated.

**Author's Note:**

> [My 100fandoms Fic Masterlist On Dreamwidth](https://luthienberen.dreamwidth.org/145463.html) | [My Collection on A03](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Luthy_100Fandoms_Challenge_Fills)


End file.
